


Imagine...Jared's Bedtime Ritual

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [45]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine...Jared's Bedtime Ritual

Jared reached across the vanity for his toothbrush, smiling over at you as you got toothpaste on your cheek and pulled your hair out of the tie. He watched you rinse your mouth out and shake out your hair, grabbing something he knew smelled nice and start to rub it through the strands. He washed up his hands when he finished up, walked out of the bedroom to check on the kids rooms quick before he was back, laying down on the bed as he heard you flick off the light.

“Mmm,” you hummed, crawling into bed next to him, resting your head on his arm.

“Wanna skip it tonight?” he asked. You shook your head and heard him shift around, bringing his face down to yours. “I love you.”

“Tired, Jared,” you whispered, forcing your eyes open with a smile. “Tell me so we can get some shut eye.”

“I wasn’t mean to myself all day. Even when I forgot the salsa at the store or when I dropped the laundry basket. I didn’t get down on myself over anything,” he said.

“How’d that make you feel?” you asked.

“Good,” said Jared.

“That’s good, sweetie,” you murmured, leaning over to kiss his lips.

“How’s this talking thing make you feel?” he asked.

“Good,” you said. “I like when we talk and check in.”

“You always say that on bad days too,” he said.

“Because you’re talking to me. When you stop talking is when I get scared,” you said.

“Guess I’ll just have to keep talking to you forever then, won’t I?” he hummed.

“Good idea,” you mumbled, curling your covers up around you before you drifted off, Jared smiling as you fell asleep.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Y/N,” he said. “Love you.”


End file.
